Hold It
by SilentHillStories
Summary: (Warning: kink, sexual themes, strange bets, and M/M) Gabriel is human and bets Sam he can't drink a half-gallon of water and not pee for 8 hours. Trouble ensues. Sabriel (and slight destiel if you squint with a telescope)


"Hey Samster? Wanna make a bet?" Gabriel asked cheekily.

"Um... I guess? What is it?" Sam asked.

"I bet you can't drink half a gallon of water, and not pee for eight hours." Gabriel said proudly. Him now being human, he had taken to bets since he could no longer pull amazing pranks.

"Where do you find these things?" Sam laughed.

"A site called best bets..." He admitted, handing Sam his laptop.

"And are you gonna play too?" Sam asked.

"Of course Samsquatch! So fifty bucks, deal?" He asked happily.

"Your on!" Sam laughed. Later that day they were both outside, in the woods, with two pairs of handcuffs, two half-gallons of water, a fully charged cell phone, and a junker car. They had both set a pair of keys to the side, Sam holding the pair that unlocked Gabriel's, and Gabriel holding Sams. They both handcuffed one arm to a tree, sitting down beside each other on the forest floor.

"You ready Gabe?" He laughed, hitting start on the timer on his phone.

"Ready!" He said excitedly, starting to drink the water. After half an hour they had finally forced all the water down, and were both starting to feel the effects.

"You ok over there?" Sam asked, seeing Gabriel starting to squirm.

"Im fine! Just... Never realized the human urges were so strong..." He admitted. Sam just laughed. After about four hours they were both squirming and shaking.

"You wanna give up?" Sam panted, twisting his legs together.

"Only... If you... Do first..." Gabriel panted, squeezing his legs together. After another minute, he finally gave in, not caring what Sam saw. With his free hand, he grabbed his crotch, letting out a small whimper. It helped with the bet, but also created another issue. Here he was, sitting beside Sam, handcuffed to a tree, only the two of them, grabbing his crotch. Sam visibly gulped, looking away, squeezing his legs together tighter. After another hour the feeling had only intensified. Although it probably didn't help that he was now grabbing his crotch, whimpering a every few seconds from both desperation and pleasure. Sam was almost vibrating now from shaking so hard, trying desperately not to lose the bet or start to have 'issues'. Although one more whimper from Gabriel sent his hand to his painfully tight crotch, sending currents of pleasure through him. He let out a low moan, making Gabriel's head swing towards him.

"Sam? You... Ok..." He asked, evident struggle in his voice.

"Yah... I'm... Amazing..." He panted, still holding tighter to his crotch and squeezing his legs tighter.

"Gabriel, just... Just hold it as... As hard as you can... And take your hand away... And then grab... You know... And squeeze your legs together... It helps..." Sam panted, finally relaxing after a minute, doing exactly as he was saying. Gabriel copied him, not missing the large bulge on his middle.

"You right Samsquatch... It does help..." He panted, squeezing tighter as he started to lose it.

"Oh God!" he moaned, grabbing his crotch and saving his bet. After hitting the six hour mark, things became tense.

"Gabriel, I need... I need the keys..." Sam whimpered.

"Your... Giving up?" He asked stunned.

"No! But I think if I don't hold with both hands I'm gonna loose!" He said desperately.

"I need... Mine too..." Gabriel panted. They quickly exchanged keys, both unlocking the handcuffs fast.

"I think... It's coming!" Sam yelped.

"No! We can... Both... Win this!" Gabriel said in his best determined voice.

"I don't think I can!" Sam screeched, starting to loosen his grip. Gabriel shot forward, pushing Sams hand back down.

"No! This is no longer a bet! This is a question of manhood! Stay strong!" He said smirking.

"Gabriel- no- move your hand- I can't-" Sam stuttered. Gabriel looked down, realizing his hand was now on a rather tight bulge.

"Oh! Uh- sorry!" Gabriel stuttered, his face turning red. He quickly grabbed his own crotch, moaning a little into his own touch. Sam made a desperate whimpering noise, starting to shake again.

"No Sammy! Keep it up! You can- AH!" Gabriel squealed as his hand slipped. He blushed furiously, feeling hot liquid fill his pants. He sighed in relief, not caring that he was literally a grown man wetting his pants.

"Sorry Sam, but you gotta win this for me!" Gabriel said sadly, moving and putting an arm comfortingly around Sam. Sam turned and nodded, beginning to smile, only to look straight up in obvious embarrassment.

"Gabe... Your pants are... Um... Tight..." He stuttered, making Gabriel's eyes go down to his lap. He was so glad Dean was on a hunt with Cas.

"I just, still have to pee a little..." He lied, seeing the point get bigger as Sam groaned again. It was now thirty minutes until it hit eight hours, and Sam was almost in tears.

"Gabriel please just leave!" He pleaded.

"Sammy I'm not leaving! You got the satisfaction of seeing me lose, and now I'm gonna see you win." Gabriel said stubbornly.

"Damn it Gabriel I don't want you to get scared off!" Sam yelled.

"I won't be scared off! I swear!" Gabriel promised, starting to rub his shoulder. Sam moaned loudly.

"Your obviously in pain, just let it out kiddo!" Gabriel laughed. His smile dropped when I saw the wet spot on the back of Sams pants.

"You already..." He said slowly. Sam moaned one more time before letting go and releasing the hot sticky liquid on his crotch. The bulge in his pants deflated, and he stood up shakily. He ran to the car, grabbed his extra clothes, and started running.

"Sam wait!" Gabriel yelled. Seeing he didn't plan to stop, Gabriel ran to the car, packing up the things they brought, and changing clothes, before setting out on foot. He had calmed down, so he wasn't critically rock solid down there anymore, but he was now upset. He had let Sam get away. He had made Sam do this. He liked Sam, of course he did, in fact he was sure he had been in love with him for a while, but he didn't know Sam felt the same.

"Oh my God... He... He don't feel the same... That's why he ran... Why he wanted me to leave... Because he didn't want me to be disappointed..." Gabriel said, talking to himself. He started to walk away, before seeing a pile of discarded clothes by a tree.

"Sam... Your probably hiding around here somewhere, so I know you can probably hear me... I... I should have left... Now that I know... That you don't like me the same way... I guess I should go... Don't worry... I understand why you wanted me to leave... It was a natural reaction and you didn't want to disappoint me... But I guess... I'll leave the car here... I'll get a motel and be outta your way by morning... Bye kiddo..." He choked out, almost crying. Meanwhile, Sam was hiding behind a tree a few feet away. He tried to speak, to move, something to keep him from leaving, but he couldn't. It was like he was frozen. After a minute he could feel the tears start to burn in his eyes. He had one shot, and he just lost it. But he wasn't going to let him go that easy. As Gabriel walked out of the trees into the darkness, he started to think back. He should have kept looking, but it was to late now, he couldn't go back. Just as he was almost to the back yard, he felt an enormous weight hit him from behind, knocking him down and making him role forward a few feet. He finally landed on his back with a loud smack. He slowly opened his eyes, realizing quickly that he was nose-to-nose with Sam.

"Sam I've already had one rejection, beating me up won't make me feel different!" He yelled, bracing his arms over his face like a nerdy kid getting hit by a bully.

"Gabriel please look at me..." He choked out. Gabriel slowly lowered his arms meeting Sams eyes with equally teary ones.

"Tell me how you really feel. Right now. And I swear to God if you lie I will know." Sam threatened. Gabriel swallowed, quickly shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"It. Doesn't. Matter." He said sternly, throwing Sam off with more force than he thought he had at that moment.

"Please don't leave. Everyone leaves." Sam said sadly, getting up to follow him.

"I'm not LEAVING I'm GIVING YOU UP!" Gabriel screamed, now in tears.

"FINE! Give up! But I won't give THIS up!" Sam screamed after him, now starting to bring tears to his eyes.

"What Sam?! What is there NOT to give up?! You've made it obvious you don't feel the same!" Gabriel screamed. Sam ran up to him, grabbing his face with both this hands.

"This Gabriel. It was not a freakin natural reaction. It was YOU. And I ran because I was embarrassed damn it! I thought you would never want to see me again! Don't you DARE say there's nothing to give up, because THIS is what your giving up on." Sam said sternly. Immediately he crushed his lips to Gabriel's, holding onto his face as he fell on his back, pulling Gabriel don't on top of him. And that's when Dean and Cas decided to come back.

"What the hell?!" Dean screamed, running up and yanking Gabriel off of Sam. Immediately he had pinned him down, holding a hand on his throat, about to punch him. That's when Sam stood, jumped, and plowed into Dean. He now had Dean pinned down.

"Don't you lay a FINGER on him or I will PERSONALLY kick your ASS. Do you understand?!" Sam snapped. Dean nodded violently, not sure what to say when Sam stood up. He decided to stay quiet when Sam flopped down in the grass, pulling Gabriel back on top of him in the dark.

"Isn't this what you didn't want time to witness from the second disc of the pizza man?" Cas questioned.

"OK TIME TO GO!" Dean said quickly, dragging Cas away with a flustered look on his face. Sam just laughed and pulled Gabriel back down to his face, kissing him again.

"I... I love you Sam..." Gabriel said shyly, smiling.

"I love you too..." He said quietly, kissing his head one more time before heading to the car.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel called after him.

"To a motel! Aren't you coming?"


End file.
